Flirt ! Flirt ! Warden x Bard
by Revan Sama
Summary: What if the Warden was at skyhold too? What would Leliana and Aedan Cousland do? flirt a lot of course !...much to the annoyed Cassandra ... Male Warden Cousland x Leliana, Male Inquisitor x Josephine
1. Chapter 1

Author: Revan-sama

Game: Dragon age inquisition

Genre : Romance, funny, some serious moment sometime.

Character/pairing : Male Warden Cousland x Leliana, Male inquisitor x Josephine.

Summary : What if the Warden was at skyhold too? What would Leliana and Aedan Cousland do?  
>flirt a lot of course !...much to the annoyed Cassandra ...<p>

**Flirt ! flirt ! Warden x bard**

**PART one : Love nest, No intruder allowed !**

Skyhold...

The fortress of the inquisition, peaceful, where the soldier were training, the merchants were selling their goods, it has become quite a powerful and influent place for everyone in Thedas.

The inquisitor Lloyd Trevelyan, was taking a break of all his work, and decided to take a walk.  
>The peace here, felt so great...so different from the start, where everything was so heavy to shoulder.<p>

But Lloyd got used of having all the world problem on his shoulders.

Beside he had no choice, it was for everyone's sake. He didn't had the time to think about himself and his worries. But still he was glad he met such wonderful companions and friend, the love of the ambassador Josephine Montilyet.

Also, he was grateful of the hero of ferelden Aedan Cousland to have stopped his quest to come help at skyhold, his help was most welcome.

When his spy master, Leliana, learned her lover would return, she was very giddy and nervous.  
>He never saw her so...impatient . As soon as he was there, she was already in his arms and kissing him.<p>

It was great to see Leliana so happy. Even others saw the change in her.

Josephine said that she heard the spy master humming a song...It's has been a LONG time since the ambassador heard her friend bard humming while doing some work and smiling a lot more.

All this because of her Warden lover.

Lloyd's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scream : "What do you mean she is unavailable? !"

He would recognize that loud angry scream everywhere, Cassandra pentaghast.

Apparently she was having an argument with one of Leliana agent.

"I'm sorry lady Cassandra, But she gave me orders." said the agent.

"Do I look like I care? ! I need to talk to her now !" angrily said Cassandra.

The agent seemed troubled but didn't know if he wanted to have to face Cassandra's anger or Leliana's...

"Can I help you Cassandra?" asked Lloyd.

She turned toward the inquisitor and told him everything : "Ah Lloyd ! Here you are, yes I do need help. I need to talk to Leliana about an important matter concerning the chantry. And this idiot here tell me she doesn't want to be bothered AND was ordered to keep me away from the rookery !"

Lloyd was surprised, it wasn't like Leliana to behave like this. Then he turned toward the agent and asked : "Did she said why?"

The agent seemed...nervous, but he said :"She said nothing about it."

Cassandra growled and grow more impatient.

"Cassandra...you shouldn't...growl...you scare him enough." said Lloyd

Cassandra turned toward the inquisitor and told him : "Oh, Alright...But I won't rest until I KNOW what is more "important" than the fate of the chantry and the rest !"

The inquisitor's blue eyes widen : "You can't mean...? !"

Cassandra grinned...an evil grin...

"Yes inquisitor...We will go to the rookery and find out what Leliana is doing, I'll beat an answer out of her !"

Yes...Cassandra was really scary...

After Cassandra threaten the agent to not follow them, they went toward the rookery

The agent sigh and said : "Hopefully you'll come back alive..."

They arrived at the front door which was leading where the rookery.

But...

"Maker's breath ! What the HELL is THIS? !" Said loudly Cassandra.

"Cassandra...You're too loud, at this rate Leliana will know we're here..." And the whole world too...

There was a letter and a dagger on it.

"The rookery is not available at the moment, do NOT enter. Leliana"

Cassandra took the piece of paper and tossed it away : "She really think she can scare me ? !"

But as soon as she tried to open the door, well...it was locked.

"Tch...Figure..." the former seeker was really displeased.

"We have no other choice...We ask someone...sneaky to open this door."

-A few moments later...-

"And you ask ME for this?" Varric was really surprise Cassandra would want his help of all person.

"Dwarf, if you know what's good for you, just shut up and open the damn door !"

Actually, it seemed more like ask his help by force...

Varric Tethras sighed and ask the inquisitor for help by looking at him in the eyes.

"Sorry Varric, I 've tried to make change her mind but she didn't want to." Lloyd apologies to Varric.

"All right, all right I'll do it, but if you really want my help, you'll have to bring me allong, it's been a while since the rookery is unavailable, from what I've heard from Dorian, leliana's agents kicked out everyone, even the grand enchantress Fiona." Varric told them what he knew.

Cassandra's eyes widen : "What?! She even thrown our allies away ?!" she hit the wall : "What could be SO important that everyone needs to be kicked out? !"

Lloyd think a bit then asked : "And the Hero of Ferelden? We could ask Aedan about it?"

Cassandra seemed to welcome the idea : "Ah, yes, that is a good solution"

"I'm sorry to break the idea, but it seem the hero of ferelden has disappeared for a while from skyhold..." said Varric.

Cassandra was now outraged : "WHAT? ! " then she calmed down a bit and said : "Then maybe it has to be that, the hero has disappeared and Leliana is searching him, it must it !"

Lloyd didn't seemed to be convinced : "But Why alone ? she could ask for help?"

"That is what we will discover" Cassandra was all fired up, and a Cassandra in fire was no good sign...

The three of them came back toward the front door, Varric like promised try to opened it.

But...

"Oh oh..."

"Now what?" asked Cassandra.

"The lock is...broken..."

Cassandra growled in frustration and rage.

"Seeker, seriously stop growling like a wolf, you scare everyone here..."

"Shut up Dwarf !"

CONTINUE !


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Revan-sama

Game: Dragon age inquisition

Genre : Romance, funny, some serious moment sometime.

Character/pairing : Male Warden Cousland x Leliana, Male inquisitor x Josephine.

Summary : What if the Warden was at skyhold too? What would Leliana and Aedan Cousland do?  
>flirt a lot of course !...much to the annoyed Cassandra ...<p>

**Flirt ! flirt ! Warden x bard**

**PART two of "Love nest, No intruder allowed !"**

As a seeker, I've encounter many, many, horror in my life. And I had to ally myself with many ...strange people. But THIS? This... hideous alliance? Just because the inquisitor's spy master is doing...whatever she was doing...

Sure we agree that maybe it was because of the mysterious disappearance of the hero of ferelden from Skyhold. But is it really this? Somehow...my instinct tells me something is fishy...

But really...ask HER help? Of ALL people ? !

"Heya !"

Lloyd smiled kindly toward one of his elf friend "Thank you for helping us, Sera."

Sera, a member of the enigmatic group of rogues the friends of red Jenny.

"Please kill me..."

"Oh come on, seeker it can't be all bad, beside we need her ...talents with the elixir flask."

Cassandra gave a dead glare as a sign of disapproval to Varric.

"And it's suppose to reassure me?"

Sera cough and waved her hand : "Uhm...Excuse me? I'm still here you know?"

Cassandra faced the female elf and said : "I've explained to you the situation, will you help us?"

Sera grinned and said : "Of course ! Looking for Leliana's dirty secrets ? You can count on me !"

(Growl of frustration)

"We have bears now at the keep?" asked Sera.

Varric was laughing quietly as possible.

Lloyd just explained " Uhm...No, it's Cassandra"

Sera nodded in acknowledge : "Oh, don't worry I understand, tummy ache? I've got one of those when I was..."

(The growl has grown in more frustration)

Sera gasped and said : "Damn girl , you better ask for a healing potion to Vivi (Vivienne) "

"MAKER BREATH ! ! ! ! Just open the damn door !" Cassandra was about to explode.

"Alright, alright ! Sheesh, moody..." Sera stared at the door and asked : "Well normally it's easy to open this door, wait, why is the lock broken"

"Some imbecile did it..." Said Cassandra by giving a dead glare to Varric.

Varric told her : "Hey ! Not my fault ! Something did broke the lock when I started to try open it !"

While they were having an argument, Sera took something out of her pocket.

"Tada ! With THIS the lock won't be able to resist, broken or not !"

...  
>A flask of...something green...<p>

Lloyd felt somehow uneasy : "What is that...green thing?"

Sera grinned even more and said : " It's acid !"

Varric, Cassandra and the inquisitor said at the same time : "ACID? !"

"Yeah ! It's green, in a bottle, don't drink it or touch it if you don't want to lose a hand or something."

Then she put it on the lock...as a result there was a big hole in the door.

"Perfect ! We are progressing ! Now, we need to go upstairs and..." However Cassandra was interrupt by Lloyd who pushed her away "Cassandra ! Watch out !"

Four...no...Seven daggers came out of the now open door and on the floor and the stairs there were traps.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Lloyd.

"I'm fine thank you inquisitor" Replied Cassandra.

"I'm small so it's alright I could dodge." said Varric.

"Ouch ! My butt hurt ! Damn it !" complained Sera.

Cassandra saw another letter with a dagger on the wall next the stairs.

She tried to take it with difficulty (not to walk in the traps) and finally got it.

"To those who tried to pick up the lock or crush the door, I warn you, go up and you won't come back alive...Leliana"

Cassandra was both offended and shocked : "She...threaten ME? ! Of all people ? ! And think it will work? !"

"Well it almost work, since we almost died here..."

"Shut up Dwarf ! This is nothing compare to what we have already faced !"

"But there seems to be a lot of traps...how are we going in the rookery without killing ourselves?" Asked Lloyd.

Cassandra seemed to have an idea, she turned to face Varric and Sera, but Varric told her : "Sorry to crush your hopes seekers, but the way Leliana put the traps would take hours to deactivated all of them."

Sera agreed : "Yeah, shorty is right on that, maybe even days..."

Cassandra exploded : "DAYS ? ! Then how the hell is SHE going to go down from the rookery once she is finish to do...whatever she is doing ? !"

Varric said : "Well, from what I saw, those traps are easier undone from where she is, than where we are. You have a very clever spy master, seekers."

Cassandra sigh and said : "Why can't anything be simple...?"

But then without warning she hit the wall, startled everyone and said : " (laugh) you think you have win Leliana? This is just the start !"

...

Damn girl, you scare the hell out of me !  
>Cassandra is taking this to seriously...<br>If the seeker become the Devine, I seriously feel sorry for the chantry...

Three thoughts coming at the same time.

-a few moments later...-

"NO ! Cassandra, I refuse to sent a catapult to destroy the rookery ! What if Leliana is killed in the process? !" Lloyd didn't agreed with Cassandra's plan, much to everyone's relieve.

"Hmm...You are right...Beside we would have to build another rookery..."

That's all you worry about?

Cassandra asked "So what do you suggest inquisitor? The traps on the floor and the wall won't allow us to advance. What solution do we still have?"

Sera had an idea :" Oh ! I know ! let Iron bull charge toward the traps ! He won't die ! ...Probably..."

(Growl of frustration)

"Seeker, I think you should see healer for that...growl thing..." Said Varric.

(The growl is now getting louder)

"Okay, okay ! Just saying..."

LLoyd seemed to think about it, and was staring at the rookery (from outside).

Then, even thought he was hesitant, he still gave his idea : "We could...Climb the rookery from outside?"

Cassandra seemed to welcome the idea : " marvellous idea Lloyd ! We will do so !"

Varric wasn't very enchanted : "Hey, I'm a dwarf, climbing tower isn't my thing."

Cassandra sigh and said : "Then you stay here, coward"

Sera was already trying to climbing it : "What are we waiting for ! Let's go !"

As Cassandra was about to climbing it but a revered mother came and yelled : "Lady Cassandra ! What are you doing ? !"

Cassandra cursed and told Lloyd and Sera to climb the rookery while she was busy explaining herself to the revered mother.

The climb was really tiring but they finally arrived, when Lloyd looked inside he saw...

"? ! All this for this? !"

After forcing Sera to go down while she whined, they both went to see Varric and Cassandra.

"Maker's breath, I couldn't escape the revered mother, So? what did you found? what is Leliana doing?"

Varric was also curious about it, Sera was giggling like mad and Lloyd...was embarassed.

"? What is it? What's so funny? explain yourself !"

"Well..."

"Yes?" Cassandra didn't like this.

Before he could say anything Sera, of course, told everything : "She is making out with the Hero of Ferelden in the rookery !"

...

...

...

-in Lady Montilyet room-

Josephine was doing some paper work, when suddenly she heard an earthquake and someone yelling and cursing : "WHAT THE - ? ? ? ! ! !"

Josephine was surprise at first and then sigh...

"I guess lady Cassandra know about it..."

She decided to work later and decided to go see the commotion Cassandra was doing.

She ran toward the rookery door...with a hole in it? what happen here?

"ah Josephine." she turned around to see her lord and lover inquisitor.

"My lord? what happen to the door ?"

"Uhm...Cassandra discovered what Leliana is doing in the rookery and charged toward the traps and...defeated every single one..."

Then Varric arrived and said :" Hell ! I never thought it was possible, but she destroyed everything with just her shield."

"I rather go see the argument upstairs, he he" said Sera

"Don't 'hehe' me..." Sigh Varric.

As they arrived on the top, Cassandra was already lecturing Leliana .

"You chassed our allies, you put traps that almost killed us, and all this to make out with your warden lover? !"

Leliana didn't seemed ashamed or regretful at all : " You should find yourself someone, you would be less grumpy..."

Cassandra was very angry : "WHAT ? !"

Nothing could seem to calm down things, Lloyd wanted to come between them but Josephine told him to stop and to watch.

The battle of words seemed to never end until...

Someone put a hand on Leliana shoulder, it was the Aedan Cousland.

"Leliana..." Just the sound of his voice made her gently tremble.

"She was worried about you, you shouldn't blame her too much."

...

...Eh? Somehow? leliana seemed to be...

"Are...Are you taking her side?..."

Sulking ? ? ? ? ! ! ! !

Was this the same Leliana we have know until now?

Aedan smiled gently and told her : "Of course not my love, I just don't want her to blame you."

He made her look at him and said : " I'm always on your side, now and forever, I love you Leliana..."

"Aedan..." she look tenderly in his green eyes.

"Leliana..."

...

Cassandra was growling

Sera was disgusted : "Argh...Get a room with 'the love love' mood..."

Varric said : "It's painful to be here..."

Lloyd and Josephine were smiling happily for them.

the ambassador told her lover : "I'm glad to see Leliana so happy...It's been a while."

Cassandra however wasn't so happy : "Alright, but I do hope this sort of thing won't happen again."

END

BONUS :

Cassandra : "What do you mean the war room is unavailable? !"

Cullen : "Leliana told me she need it for 1 or 2 hours"

Cassandra : "What ? ! Again with the make out?"

Varric : "From the noise I've heard coming from there, it's more than just make out..."

Cassandra : " ? what do you...WAIT, WHAT ? ? ? ! ! !"

Josephine : "Oh my..."


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Revan-sama

Game: Dragon age inquisition

Genre : Romance, funny, some serious moment sometime.

Character/pairing : Male Warden Cousland x Leliana, Male inquisitor x Josephine.

Summary : What if the Warden was at skyhold too? What would Leliana and Aedan Cousland do?  
>flirt a lot of course !...much to the annoyed Cassandra ...<p>

**Flirt ! flirt ! Warden x bard**

**Event 2 : A painful but sweet love**

I have been alone for a long time and have lost many things precious to me. My mother, lady Cecilie, Marjolaine and the Devine Justinia were part of those things...trusting someone again was luxury I couldn't afford. And yet, without noticing...You have become part of my whole heart.

You were gentle, calm and patient with me. To the point I couldn't ignore those growing feelings.

Without noticing, in my worst night, your gentleness has saved me...and made me regain my faith.

Every single of your words, as gentle as they were, pierced my heart like an arrow...

So painful...so unfair...so sweet...like a poisoned apple.

So tempting, so delicious and so forbidden... you were a Grey warden, your only love should have gone to the whole world in order to save it...I'm so selfish, I can't help myself, I want you all for myself. I knew and didn't care...that is why in the end...I decided...

to love you, no matter your answer...

...leliana?

...

Lady Leliana ?

!

Leliana seemed to have been daydreaming that she didn't heard her agent coming.

"Yes? what is it?" she asked a bit frustrated.

The agent didn't seem to mind and told her his rapport.

Ever since that 'incident' in the rookery, Cassandra gave her even more work to do.

That included 'not to meet her warden lover'

Which made her in a very bad mood, all of her agents seemed to have notice but said nothing in case she would kill them.

Aedan said that he understood and left her alone at her work.

She was happy that he understood but...felt at the same time lonely...

Leliana sighed and wondered : "Am I the only one who is madly in love?"

She looked outside and saw Aedan talking with the inquisitor's companions. As Leliana was looking at him, at his smile, his expression, everything about him...Her eyes became sad.

...

Sweet and painful...

Later after coming out from the war room, Lloyd wanted to talk to the hero of ferelden. He was interested about knowing him more, after all he was now a friend to everyone in the keep.

He even had the approval of Vivienne and Cassandra, which was a miracle...except for the rookery incident ...

Lloyd saw him training with Iron bull on the training ground and walked over there.

"Ahahaha So you're not all 'pretty face' you're actually stronger than I thought !" said the Qunari mercenary.

Aedan smiled and said : "Thank you for the praise, I just do my best. You are strong as well Bull"

Iron bull smirked : "all we have to do is to get rid of that modesty and you'll be fine"

As they saw Lloyd arrived, they stopped the training and Bull went to drink with his men.

Aedan looked at the inquisitor and told him : "You have a remarkable team my lord." Then he grinned : "But not as good as my previous team against the blight."

Lloyd sighed but smiled : "yes, although it wasn't easy to have them all agree..."

Aedan noted in agreement : "Yes, I can understand. But you know, it's because we all see the world differently that it make it richer. Just because we disagree on some things doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Remember Lord Trevelyan, You may not get along with all of your friends, but that doesn't mean you have to reject their vision of the world, if they wish to change , then it has to be their choice. you can guide them, but in the end it's them who will choose." Aedan hesitated but asked anyway :

"Would you change what they truly are because it doesn't go to your liking?"

Lloyd thought about it... it was truth that some have questioned his choice, Vivienne, Cassandra, and some others... But would he change them? Vivienne madame de fer who actually revealed herself to have a heart ? Cassandra pragmatic view , who loves Varric's books? Solas and his theory about spirit and the fade? And all of his companions faults and remarkable good points...would he change all of that because he didn't like it?

"No, I wouldn't change them, never."

At this Aedan smiled in acknowledgement. Then Lloyd asked :"May I ask you something?"

"Of course my lord, what is it?"

Lloyd was hesitant, after all it wasn't any of his business but still he was curious : "How did you and Leliana fall in love?"

Aedan was surprised by the question but smiled at the fond memories it would bring to talk about it.

"I don't mind, It's not really interesting, but to me...it's the best moment that could happen to my life."

**-Flash back-**

We were back at the camp, everyone was really tired from the previous events...  
>I've told Alistair that I would guard the camp alone, leaving everyone rest.<p>

He was protesting, but since I've insisted, he gave up. I was sitting next the fire, looking at the sky.

I've lost my whole family to the earl Howe, I...I didn't want to lose the friends I've made.

At the thought of them, I was smiling without realizing...

Because it's because of them, that the anger inside me, lost...

A naive but brave grey warden  
>A proud but lonely Witch<br>A loyal dog who followed me since the start  
>A Powerful but broken Qunari<br>An arrogant but friendly assassin elf  
>A dwarf fighter with a kind heart<br>An old wise lady mage  
>And...My most precious...<p>

At the thought of her, somehow I began to feel a bit lonely.  
>I didn't understand the feelings exactly, why would I feel so lonely even thought she was so close?<br>I knew it would take her time to trust again someone like she did with Marjolaine.

To be honest, I was...envious of her. To be able to win someone heart so easily, it was so much power over someone...My mother Eleanor Cousland always told me when I was younger : "You are born in a powerful family, such power needs responsibility and not to be taken lightly."

Power...whatever it's because you are a noble, have magic or having your grip over someone heart, it should be taken lightly and play with it...

Marjolaine has toyed with leliana's heart, and when it didn't end like she wanted, she tossed her 'toy' away. But still Leliana had fond memories about her, and she didn't hated her as much as she thought. Even thought I was envious I understood one thing, Even if I had only a little part of her heart, even if I was the only one madly in love, it didn't bother me, I was just happy staying by her side and protect her wounded heart.

As soon as those thought came, she sat next to me, almost as if she heard me calling her : "Aedan? are you alright?"

I smiled at her, she was such a worrier but he loved that part of her too.

"Yes, I'm fine, Leliana, shouldn't you go to sleep? it's going to be late."

She wasn't buying it and told me : "Alistair told me you wanted to guard the camp alone..."

I chuckled a bit and said :"Yes , I did, It was really tiresome today, wasn't it?"

She agreed with the fact that it was a tiresome day but not about me guarding the camp alone :" You...You're always like that !"

I was surprised by her outburst, Leliana was rarely angry with me, when she saw my face she calmed down and apologised. "I'm sorry, it's just...You always do things like that for everyone, and yet you let nobody help you..."

At that time, I didn't realized it but now...Now that I think about it...

"You...you could rely on someone..."

Leliana seemed...

"You could rely on...me"

Awfully sad?

"Uh?" I was confused by that reaction.

She shook her head and looked away from me, even if her hair were hiding her face, I could still see it was a bit red.

"N-Nothing ! Anyways, I've decided to guard with you, no matter what you say, I'll stay."

I was really surprise by that statement but in fact, I was really happy and accept.

She seemed please that I gave up.

Never would have I thought that this night, this conversation...

"I enjoy the nights at camp, the night always seem more peaceful to me. Safer."

...Would lead me toward her confession of love for me.

**-End of the flash back-**

As he ended his tale, Aedan opened his green eyes to look at inquisitor Lloyd.

"Things have changed but even so, I still love every parts of Leliana, the good and the bad, the former and the new ones."

Lloyd stared at the grey warden and could tell immediately : "You're lonely without her..."

Aedan just noded : "But we have work to do, and we can't always ignore our duty."

Lloyd smiled and told him : "Go see her."

Aedan seemed confused : "what?"

"Go see Leliana, I'll distract Cassandra in the mean while."

Aedan was hesitant : "Are you sure? but..."

"Come on !"

Aedan looked at the inquisitor and express his gratitude.

"Alright thank you my lord !"

He went to rookery but she wasn't there, where could she be? he searched every corner then he went to the War room, there she was !

"Leliana?"

She trembled a bit at the sound of his voice, then before he could say anything, she ran toward him and kissed him with passion, she couldn't breath until now but when she saw her lover, it all changed.

"mmm...aaah...Aedan..." the sounds coming from her were like music to him.

"...My Aedan..." she moaned even more, as he kissed her neck slowly.

He hesitated a bit, since this was...well...the war room, but her eyes were begging him.

She want him, now.

"Don't stop...more, I want more..."

The Hero of Ferelden didn't hesitate anymore

He was weak against her, he never lost a battle, but with her he had lost...

As they made love in the war room, she was moaning and crying in ecstasy , Leliana was shaking with pleasure.

She cried a bit, and whispered : "I'm so glad...I'm not the only one madly in love..."

Leliana...

Her lover heard her and made a sad face, he kissed her tears away.

"I love you so much leliana, you have no idea how much..."

I wish to continue to spoil you forever, love you forever, make love to you forever...

For all eternity...

END

BONUS :

Of course they were scolded by Cassandra much later after cleaning their mess in the war room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Revan-sama

Game: Dragon age inquisition

Genre : Romance, funny, some serious moment sometime.

Character/pairing : Male Warden Cousland x Leliana, Male inquisitor x Josephine.

Summary : What if the Warden was at skyhold too? What would Leliana and Aedan Cousland do?  
>flirt a lot of course !...much to the annoyed Cassandra ...<p>

**Flirt ! flirt ! Warden x bard**

**Event 3 : A jealous maiden in love isn't to be taken lightly !**

After hours of work, mostly sent assassins, agent to spy over nobility, paper work and such, Leliana went to talk a bit with her friend the ambassador Josephine Montilyet.  
>Well...complaining was more likely...<p>

"(Angry mod)...And then, Cassandra made me do even more work ! Just because we did it in the war room? She even wanted to blame Aedan for it, that was out of the question ! (love love mod) And then my love wanted to take responsibility for both of us, isn't he wonderful? (soft laugh)"

Sigh...Josephine didn't seemed to listen, how unusual, she would always listen to Leliana, but today she seemed...out of it.

"Josie? Are you alright? you have sighed 5 times ever since I've began to talk..."

She seemed to have regained conscious and apologised : "I'm sorry Leliana, it's just...well...something has been bothering me and I don't know what to do about it"

Leliana offered her help : "What is it? I can help you if you want?"

The ambassador seemed...flustered...it can only means one thing... "It's about Lord Lloyd..."

Yes, thought so...

"What about the inquisitor? He...Didn't hurt you in any way, did he?" asked carefully Leliana.

"What? Oh no, he didn't but..." She was on the verge of tears.

"Josie, if you don't tell me, how am I suppose to help you?" and murder him for making my friend cry...

-Later after an explanation-

"What? ! The inquisitor has to meet a noble woman in Val royeaux? !"

Josephine just nod and was trembling a bit.

"Where did you hear that information?"

She tried to calm down and told Leliana about it :"I've heard it when I was passing by and heard some gossip around noble, I thought it was nothing, but then I've heard Iron Bull and Sera talk about it"

Leliana was getting more and more angry with this story. She has warned the inquisitor about this.

When Leliana saw her friend trembling and on the verge of tears, she smiled gently and told her :"Don't worry Josie, I'll find out who this woman is and everything should be alright. I promise."

As she was leaving for a new mission of spying the inquisitor, Josephine stop her and said :"Leliana ! Please wait a moment !"

"Yes?"

"Just...Just whatever it might be...just don't hurt Lord Lloyd..."

ARGH ! ! ! Leliana was about to collapse of frustration ! Josie, you are too innocent in love...

**-Much Later at Val Royeaux-**

Darkness...

She could move around it without being detected by anyone.

As she walked in the shadows, she was following her prey quietly and gracefully like a cat.

Her enemy was indeed very skilful but that wouldn't stop her from reaching her goal.

She had nothing to worry about.

Yes, she would be successful !

She would separated this 'man thieve' woman and Lloyd would return to Josephine safe and sound.

She still wanted to beat the shit out of him, but she promised her friend she wouldn't hurt him.

The problem was...

"Why did I have to come as well? !"

Why indeed...

"Come on seeker, you were interested in those rumours too !, so you like gossip after all hehehe"

"Shut up Dwarf !"

Cassandra, Varric HAD to come absolutely...Why she had no idea...

Aedan asked Leliana : "My love? Are you sure I should be there? I don't know if I can be much help here..."  
>Leliana turned around to look at her lover : "Yes, I think that if the inquisitor has anything to say he will be honest with you." then she played with her hands and said : "Beside...I feel better with your presence...by my side.."<p>

"Leliana..."

"Aedan..."

Cassandra was growling and sighed : "Maker's breath...Not again..."

Varric said: " Are we here for the inquisitor or to behold the sigh of ultimate love love mood?"

Leliana cleared her throat and told them that for now they would follow them.

As they followed the 'couple', Leliana noticed some things, the inquisitor was smiling, laughing and seemed embarrassed some time...She was going to murder him...

"Leliana..." but a single touch of her love and her anger faded away to be replaced by sadness.

"What if he really IS with that woman...what am I going to tell Josie?" Aedan smiled at his lover and told her : "I'm sure there is an explanation, Will you let him explain himself when the occasion come?" When Leliana stared at Aedan's eyes she saw her reflection in it, all the love he had for her and the faith he has for her as well.

She changed a lot ever since de blight, she wasn't...as naive as before. She knew and he knew as well.  
>Yet, all the love he had for her before and now...it never changed. Sometime it made her insecure that her change would also change the way he felt about her. But he told her, he loved all of her, her former self, her new self, all of her...Such thoughts made her heart beat faster and gave her happiness.<p>

"Oh alright...But if he doesn't have a good explanation I'll beat him to death...Don't tell Josephine..." Aedan smiled and said : "Of course I won't."

"I suggest to sent our soldiers to discover their intentions !"

Everyone looked at Cassandra like she was a mad woman.

Leliana sighed and said : "Marvellous idea Cassandra, and why not the whole army when you're at it?"

"That's the idea." said Cassandra casually.

"Seeker, That wouldn't be very...discreet" added Varric.

"Pfffff, spying on them didn't make us learn anything except for the other stupid couple over here."

Leliana went red of anger and said :"What? ! Tell me that after you find someone suitable, oh sorry, that's simply impossible..."

Cassandra's vein grew bigger :"Did you just insult me Leliana?"

Leliana stared back at the seeker : "Obviously."

And the battle of words began...again...

Aedan was laughing quietly and Varric was sighing.

But all that commotion didn't go unnoticed.

Lloyd and the woman saw them , then they went toward them.

"Aedan, Varric, Cassandra and Leliana? what are you doing here?" asked Lloyd.

As soon as they heard the voice of the culprit, Cassandra and Leliana rushed toward him, asking all sort of question.

"You better have a good explanation to this inquisitor !" threaten Leliana .

"How dare you make Lady Josephine cry like that? Jerk !" yelled Cassandra.

...

Varric laughed "They completely forgot about their own argument and said those things in unison."

Aedan stared at the scene and remembered something about his mother Eleanor and his father Bryce Cousland.

When he was little, a woman seemed to try charming his father...of course his mother wasn't happy about it.

They made up of course but then his father told him : "Remember that when you'll marry, my son, A jealous maiden in love isn't to be taken lightly"

He didn't understand quite what it meant at first but now, he could understand those things.

Before Cassandra and Leliana could do anything, Aedan stood between Lloyd and the two woman.

"My lord...Could you perhaps introduce your friend over there , before any conclusion may be added"

Lloyd was confused : "Friend? What are you talking about? It's my mother."

...

...

...

WHAT THE - - - - - - - -? ? ? ? ! ! ! !

Leliana came in front of the Inquisitor and said :"But, but, but...She is so young !"

The woman (who apparently was older that she looked like) chuckled and said : "Why thank you young lady"

Lady Trevelyane was passing by, and she asked her son to stay with her a bit. They talked how the inquisition saved the world, and mostly about Josephine.

So that's why he seemed embarrassed sometime...thought Leliana

Then she felt an aura of opression behind her...oh oh...

"Leliana ! ! !"

"Look I'm sorry Cassandra ! I had no idea she was his mother !"

And she was scolded again by the future next Devine...

**-Later at skyhold-**

"So...You sent Leliana to spy on me, because you thought I was with another woman?" Lloyd couldn't believe it.

Josephine was ashamed of herself and apologised : "I'm sorry my Lord, I had no idea, I just...I'm sorry."

He smiled and then made her look at him : "Josephine...I'm sorry too, I should have told you about it, mother was there for a short while, so I hadn't really the time to introduce you...sorry"

The ambassador blushed under his gaze. Then he smirked and said : "Now about your punishment..."

Her eyes widen : "P-Punishment ? What...What is it?"

He kissed her with passion and whispered in her ear :"Lady Montilyet, you are forbidden to work and to stay with your lover until the end of the day...Not fair if it's only the warden and the bard who make out..."

Before she could get embarrassed, she was already lost in pure bliss, she melded in his kisses.

**-Later in the rookery-**

"All of this? ! Cassandra has gone nuts? !"

"(chuckled) seems like Lady Cassandra decided to punish you with more work, My love"

Leliana sigh exasperated. She seemed quite discouraged. So Aedan had an idea.

He hugged her from behind and whispered softly in her ear : "My beloved bard, if you manage to finish all of your work, there will be a reward for you at the end."

Her eyes widen and then she smirked seductively : "Oh really? What kind of reward may I ask, my beloved Warden?"

Aedan smiled and said : "Anything you want of course."

Leliana turned around to face him and put her hands on his face : "Your touch and your love is all I want...Will you grand me my wish my lord?"

"Of course my lady, I shall wait for you."

**END**

BONUS :

Cassandra : WHAT ? ! She is already finish? ! Are all those papers...?

Varric : Yeah, all of those are reports.

Cassandra : What could have been so motivating to do all of that work?

Varric : Well, they had sex after that...

Cassandra : What? ! how the hell do you know? !

Varric : Well, the sounds weren't really discreet... By the way, Have I told you they did it here? on the chair you're sitting?

Cassandra : AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH ! ! !

She got up very fast

Cassandra : Couldn't you tell me faster? !

Varric smirked : "You didn't ask..."

Cassandra : You little piece of shit ! I'm going to murder you !


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Revan-sama

Game: Dragon age inquisition

Genre : Romance, funny, some serious moment sometime.

Character/pairing : Male Warden Cousland x Leliana, Male inquisitor x Josephine.

Summary : What if the Warden was at skyhold too? What would Leliana and Aedan Cousland do?  
>flirt a lot of course !...much to the annoyed Cassandra ...<p>

**Flirt ! flirt ! Warden x bard**

**Event 4 : A jealous Bard in love isn't to be taken lightly ! (Leliana version)**

It was night time, Aedan Cousland was finish talking with Lloyd and Morrigan (before she decided to leave skyhold with her son) in the war room and went to the rookery. I wonder if Leliana is finish with her work? As soon as he arrived, he saw her sleeping on the chair. She seemed fast asleep, and didn't seemed to wake up.

He couldn't help but wonder : "What Kind of dream do you have now my love?"

**-Leliana's dream and memories-**

He was still talking with her...I knew he had formed a bond of friendship with her...but...  
>I know Aedan very well, he can befriended almost everyone, from a powerful Qunari warrior to a 'love thieve' Witch...<p>

If she think I didn't notice all the flirt she did with him, she was wrong. Of course Aedan didn't see it that way, he just answered kindly like he usually did. Seeing them having fun in whatever they were saying...smiling to each other...my heart began to feel empty and painful. I hated her, but I hated myself more, for not...dare to say what I had in my heart sooner...

If I didn't told him about what I felt...and if SHE do it before...No ! I don't want that ! He was mine- !"

I stopped myself and my eyes widen...mine? Did I just said...

The warden was mine?

Such thoughts...it made me think about Marjolaine. How those possessive thoughts was like her.

No, Aedan wasn't a toy to play with, I don't want it that way...I...

Tears began to appear in my eyes, but still I couldn't shake off or deny...I wanted his love...His eyes only on me and...his touch...

I was as selfish as Marjolaine, and soon I would use him too...

Such a thought...It made my heart bleed, and I bit my lower lip.

"Leliana?"

I was surprised that he came to see me, when I faced him, he was worried. In his beautiful sad green eyes, I could see myself...it made me very happy but at the same time, it reminded me Marjolaine's selfishness and words : "We are the same."

I did my best to smile and asked : "Oh Hello...Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

His eyes became even more sad, he saw through me...he saw my smile was a lie and said :

"Are you alright?"

I knew what he was talking about...about letting Marjolaine go...

At that time, I've told Marjolaine to leave ferelden and to leave me alone.

She said : "Alright but this isn't over Leliana." Then Aedan told her : "Then we will face you again if necessary."

At that time I was happy to know he was on my side, but doubt and insecurity overwhelmed me .

I look at Aedan and said : "It's...it's nothing... I'm just...thinking"

"About what happened?"

I couldn't win against him, my affection for him has grown even more, and I could lie to him.

So I told him everything, my doubts, my insecurity about how I was like Marjolaine...

"What we're doing...What we've done-hunted men down, killed them- part of me love it. It invigorates me and this scares me...I...I feel myself slipping." I was on the verge of tears when suddenly Aedan called me : "Leliana..."

I did my best to look at him, even though I was scared of what I would see, disappointment? Frighten? Angry? Hate?

He was just looking at me neutral and asked me : "can you give me both of your hands ?"

"Huh?" I was confused but he insisted so I let him took my hands.

He took of the gloves, stared at them and touched them. There was some scares on it, from the torture I had. Then he gave me such a gentle look, it made my heart beat faster.

"As I thought...Leliana is such kind person."

"What...?" I said breathlessly, how could he be so sure?

He chuckled a bit and said : "You were happy and peaceful at the chantry...you felt safe and secure there. Yet, you decided on your own to leave that place in order to safe many people from the blight. It doesn't matter if it's your vision or a dream, you decided to leave the place you loved the most for other people. Marjolaine wouldn't have done such a thing, that's why I know you both are different. You can have a new path in the light of the maker, you just have to choose." he smiled.

Those words...he doesn't know how much it means to me. I felt overwhelmed by his kindness.

And as if to finish me, his next words pierced my heart like arrows.

Painful but sweet and gentle...

"Those hands...they have blood on them, and had felt many sad and lonely things, but..."

He brought my hands to his face and kissed them lightly.

My heart felt warm and filled with love...my love for him...

"Even if you felt lonely before, this time, for now and for the rest, I want to protect those precious hands from anything."

Aedan...

Will my heart break from such happiness and confort?

Then I looked away so he wouldn't see my blushing face.

"I...thank you so much Aedan...I need some time to think about all this."

He understood and let go of my hands, so cold and lonely now...

He told me good night but I didn't slept...I couldn't, all I had in mind was his gentle look, his smile.

That's why I decided, tomorrow, the next camp, I would tell him my feelings.

...Of course it didn't came without some problems...

"The way you look at him so intently, so hungrily...one would think you have never seen a man before" Morrigan was already upsetting me...

I coldly said : "What I look is not your concern."

Then she began to annoy me with details how Aedan would prefer HER instead of ME.

In made me mad... even more when she decided to leave Alistair and me behind to join Aedan at the front to flirt with him and then looking at me with a smirk.

That bitch ! I'll... !

But Alistair told me calm down, I gave him a death glare, I couldn't calm down until...

"Leliana?" Aedan has faced me and saw my anger, he was worried.

I...When he looked at me with so much worry in his eyes, I couldn't stay mad.

"It's nothing" I whispered quite ashamed of myself

I couldn't approached him, without thinking about that witch flirting with him, and before I knew when nobody was looking I cried in Wynne arms...as if I was crying in my mother's arms.

**-End of leliana's dream and memories-**

He gasped and his eyes widen when he saw her tears, was it such a bad dream?

It was painful to see...he decided to take her to her room, she would feel better there than in the rookery. He took her in his arms and went to Leliana's Room.

As soon as he put her on the bed, he felt that he had to stay, let her cry alone? That was out of the question ! He went to the other side of the bed and took her in his arms slowly and gently as possible so she wouldn't wake up.

After a few hours, she did woke up. When she found her love with her, holding her like she was some kind of treasure, it made her sigh of relieve.

But at the same time she couldn't forget her dream...

"Was it so much fun to talk with Morrigan...?" Leliana was frowning but Aedan hear her anyway.

"Leliana?" She looked at her lover, made a face worried, and sulked a bit.

"I...I know I'm...Selfish...But...I can't help it, you are far too nice with everyone my love..."

Especially to that bitch witch...

If...If I could see myself in your eyes forever, would I feel more secure? she wondered sadly.

"Leliana..." Aedan suddenly took her hands and kissed them.

"Do you remember that time?" asked her warden lover.

"Yes of course I do..." she was surprised HE remember it.

"At that time, what I really meant, is that I wanted to protect you Leliana, your everything, all of you, the past you, the now you, the future you. Everything. Your kindness, your love, your anger, your jealousy, I don't mind you being selfish, in fact I want to spoil you forever !" he chuckled a bit when he saw her blushing lightly.

if you said it like that...I can't resist anymore...

she went on the top of him and kissed him with passion, letting him know :

I want you, more than anything, your touch and your love is mine...

Aedan smiled and said : "Forever..."

**END**

**BONUS :**

"Leliana..."

"Morrigan..."

Both Women were glaring at each other and Aedan was in the middle (and didn't dare to say a word).

Morrigan :"Like I said , I need to talk to Adean about something important." Fool...

Leliana :"Oh? then you can share it with both of us." Bitch...

Morrigan : "This has nothing to do with you so you can go back to work."

Leliana : "Like Hell I would leave you two alone !"

Morrigan : "Tsk tsk, Leliana. Watch your jealousy or you'll give yourself wrinkles.

Leliana Grew even more furious

Lloyd : "What's happening here?" Before he could ask that, a lighting and an arrow almost touched and killed him.

Morrigan & Leliana : "Stay out of this inquisitor !"

Lloyd : "Y-Yes Ma'am..."

Women could be really scary...


End file.
